


My Hero Smut Shots

by Blackenergy666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asagardian!Toshinori, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gods, Harem, Jules - feel free to bask in my smug, Kinks A Plenty, Komori Kinoko/Midoriya Izuku in Chapter 4, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony in Chapter 5, No Angst, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Shameless Smut, Shulkie!Inko, Smut, Warning - there's a Lot of Sexy, not gonna lie, outsiders - Freeform, this was done to mess with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: just a way to get Crossover Ideas out of my head, and to mess with some friends





	1. Shulkie Inko

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk - go check out [Jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont) he's/she's a good writer, So I highly recomend Hunter's Requiem

Everyone knew the story of the Avengers - about how 400 years ago they battled and defeated Loki, Ultron, Strucker and Thanos. Everyone knew their stories, their wins and losses.

Then 200 hundred years later - when only the non-human avengers remained when the birth of Quirks happened. When the advent of the Natural born enhanced came to pass. Suddenly Humanity had the means to stand on par with the rest of the cosmos.

Our story however does not follow the journey of Izuku Midoriya at least not yet - if follows a chance meeting - one that would change the life of the would-be hero forever.

Inko Midoriya Normally looked like a small woman of 5’4 with frost green hair done in left facing ponytail and while not out of shape, she was a bit pudgy. Most calling her cute and cuddly.

Now however she looked… Amazonian. Standing at 6’7 without heels and 6’9 with heels, with gleaming emerald skin and powerful muscles. Adorned on her was a sinfully short black dress that hugged her powerful abdomen and bountiful bust.

The dress itself ended about 3/8ths of the way down her thighs and allowed plenty of her muscular legs to be seen, while the choker on her neck allowed her toned back and shoulders to be displayed.

She sat in front of a mirror, applying black lipstick and eyeshadow to her face as she prepared for a date. The mysterious Toshinori Yagi - who looked yummy and apparently liked both of her looks.

Soon she was ready and leaving her son, while applying perfume she finally met Mr Yagi, who made her mouth water.

He stood at 6’4 with lean muscles that his three-piece suit showed off Deliciously. A pair of dark navy-blue trousers that hugged his legs - muscular legs in a core warmly fashion, a lighter crisp blue shirt that drew her attention to his pecks enticingly.

His arms and shoulders were wrapped in a blazer the same shade of blue as his trousers, no tie and the top two buttons were undone. Inko practically purred as she took in his look, oh yeah, she was already hunting for some fun now.

“Ah Mrs. Midoriya, you look even lovelier in real life,” he said with a slight gesture as he opened the car door for her, ohhh he was a smooth talker, a good with that gesture.

“You’re looking pretty sharp yourself Mr Yagi” she purred his name and grinned as she saw him shudder lightly, oh yeah, she was on the hunt for him. Something that caused her to shudder - his own predatory gaze on her.

They went to a nice restaurant, he clearly had money to burn - both of them had appetites about them, enough to put several people off - not their fault their super metabolisms were better than most.

After their very satisfying dinner - they went on a rather romantic walk around a small forest - one that was illuminated with lights - a subtle blue that gave it an ethereal glow in the night, Inko had rather firmly resolved herself to pouncing on this man when they were jumped.

A team of muggers jumped out at them, knife in hand as ‘sparks’ danced around his fist. Of course, then Toshinori moved and Inko into action, each one striking a thug with superhuman force.

The muggers refused to stay down so both fighters got worked up, Inko seeing the form of Toshinori with a slight sheen of sheet, slightly dishevelled hair and panting ever so softly, lost control.

// **SMUT WARNING HERE** //

She slammed him against a wall as was only aroused more when he flipped it on her, crashing his lips onto her own, hungrily kissing her. Her powerful legs trapped him against her as his hands explored her body.

“Yo...hah...your...hah…Pl-place...hah...o... or...hah...Mine” he panted out after they had broken apart, though he immediately assaulted her neck after, delaying her answer as she could only focus on his assault for a moment.

“Mi-mine...hah...I...hah...is...clo...ohhhh ...closer” she gasped out, moaning as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot. They tidied themselves up as best they could and moved back to the car.

Inko once inside took advantage to stroke his impressive bulge as well as blow into his ear, when they arrived, Inko unlocked the door as they both fell in, greedily making out with one another.

In Inko’s room, she threw her partner onto the bed, it withstood the superhuman force as it was designed to. Tearing her own dress off allowing her braless form to be she, crawled towards him.

Before straddling her black lingerie clad womanhood on his rapidly hardening bulge, tearing his suit from his chest, she allowed herself a moment of indulgence as she stared at the sculpted body before her.

Powerful hands roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed, the pressure increasing as her moans grew louder. With another rip he was unsheathed for her, licking her lips at the sight, it would be doable as normal if painful now though.

“Be as rough as you want honey, I can take it” this line had him smirking and Inko, placing a condom on him, wouldn’t want an unplanned pregnancy after all, she impaled herself on him, crying out in pleasure as she was filled.

He attacked her neck with a series of licks and kisses. Biting and sucking on some spots to add to her pleasure, her gasps and cries of “Don’t Stop” and “Oh…Oh...FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK” filled the air.

She was able to overpower him briefly and switched their position to a reverse matting press. Toshinori seemed to grow more lustful from this as he grunted harder, she actually came and in that instant was overwhelmed by him.

Hooking her legs on his shoulders, he slammed into her with the force of a jackhammer and only got stronger and faster as he went on, his anger at having not come fuelled his lust as he hammered away at her.

She came again the pleasure was that intense only this time Toshinori let out a roar and filled the condom with his seed, almost shooting it off.

// **SMUT ENDS HERE** //

Both lay there panting and bathing in the afterglow of their activity, “Wow, I’m keeping you” Inko gasped out as she stretched out luxuriously. Toshinori just smirked up at her, his rehardening rod told all she needed to know. “Well now, round 2 it is”


	2. Shulkie Inko 2

She sauntered up to the pole, gripping it with both hands she jumped, twirling all the way down, where she landed on her knees. She crawled forwards for a moment, before raising herself onto her haunches.

Leaning back, she grasped the pole and pulled herself so she was upside down on it, flipping herself over she landed on her feet, sashing around it she made sure to flash her hips and ass off.

When she faced him once more, she climbed the pole, wrapping her long legs around it just so as she slid down it this time, she could rock her hips. When she had her feet back on the stage, she arched her back, throwing her head back as she thrust her chest out.

A small leap let her thrust her hips on it for a bit and once more she landed on her knees, only this time she didn’t crawl forward to sit up. She crawled forward sensually, swaying her body just enough to let her bust and ass bounce and ripple.

Pivoting on her arm, she was able to spread her legs and straddle, his lap as she slid onto it, with teasingly slow rotations she rubbed her womanhood on the rapidly forming bulge in his pants.

Soon her lips met his in a hungry kiss, his hands cupping her ass as her hands threaded through his hair to old him closer. While they made out, they both began to grind their crotches together.

Soon Toshinori had thrown her onto the bed, where he trailed kisses down her body, starting from her breasts, her stomach then finally her Moist lower lips. Tearing her panties from her, he dove in.

“Hah...hah...AHHH...hah...OHHH...hah...F-F-FUCK!” Inko moaned as her body squirmed and bucked. She took fist fills of the cover and mattress as she responded to her lovers’ hungry assault on her womanhood.

Toshinori hummed in appreciation, enjoying the way her thighs were gripping his head, the way her hand pushed him further against her. Taking the time to trail kiss against both of her thighs he quickly resumed his assault on her womanhood.

“To-TOSHI...hah..I’M CUMMING” her body spasmed as she bucked onto the blonds face, a normal man’s head would be long crushed but here all it did was turn Toshinori on even more, Inko signed in satisfaction as Toshi cleaned her up.

“...hah.....hah..Y..Your...Turn” she panted out and after switching their positions so that she rested between his legs, she latched onto his rod with her mouth and breasts, bobbing up and down for all she was worth.

With strength surpassing her, he forced her to take his whole length, groaning as she skillfully took it. Tongue swirling around his shaft and balls with practised skill, she moaned at the taste as she always did.

“In...ung...Inko...ung...I...ung...I’m...C-CUMMING!” he roared out as he finished inside Inko’s mouth. Inko moaned as she swallowed all of it.

“So, Toshi Ready for Round 2?” she purred out, a wide grin breaking out on her face as she saw his own hungry smile form.


	3. Shulkinko AU - Medicham Shulkinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to Comment and share your thoughts

With a moan, the green skinned woman finished in her opponents’ mouth. Now both women looked human at first glance, however upon closer examination they were revealed to be more than that.

The green skinned woman was tall, with powerful muscles clearly visible on her. Though her most notable trait was her perky G or DDDD cup bust, which bounced and jiggled with every breath she took.

Her smooth toned stomach, glistened with her sweet as her muscles rippled with her panting, this led to wide and curvy hips. Continuing downwards showed off powerful and muscular thighs, the rest of her legs could not be seen.

On her head rested a red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. This was Yagi-Midoriya Inko.

The woman underneath her was a blue furred woman. Her body looked somewhat thin from the upper body down to her hips. Her hips seemed quite wide, probably to help support her nine tails. Her legs were a bit muscle heavy and curved inward, meeting with the rest of her smooth furry legs.

The woman's own chest, perky like the green skinned women though not as large, a plentiful F or DDD cup that the green skinned woman sometimes played with. This was Yagi-Midoriya Rei.

“ **All right girls, you’ve caused a problem,** ” a male voice spoke up, he was a large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, one designed for combat and strength as the slightest movement sent powerful muscles rippling across his body.

He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright glowing blue eyes.

Perhaps most notable about him though was the bulge in his trousers, immense in size and growing by the second, his hungry grin was reflective of his desire for both. This was Yagi-Midoriya Toshinori.

“ **Now come take care of it** ” he ordered both women, who crawled over to him as sensuously as possible.

“Ah, Master’s cock, so yummy” Inko grinned as she licked it through the thin fabric, Rei’s hands worshiping the immense pleasure tool.

“M-Master’s cock, s-so b-big” Rei murmured as she continued her worship of the mighty member.

Soon both women had freed it from its confines and were taking turns sucking on it, while sucked it the other would kiss and lick Toshinori’s balls. His moans helped fuel their desire to get him off.

“ **ugh...c~cumMING!** ” he moaned out, splattering both women with thick ropes of white, something both were eager to clean off the other, this naturally led to them making out, and seemingly forgetting Toshinori.

Rei’s eyes widened as she screamed into Inko’s mouth, Toshinori just filled her pussy with his cock and was now thrusting into her with a hungry abandon. “T-~To...hah...shi...hah...s~so...g~gooddddddddddd!” she moaned as he pounded her pussy.

Inko was quick to recapture her wife’s lips in a greedy kiss, her own pussy rubbed against the cock bulge Toshinori made in Rei. Rei came hard as she was assaulted by her husband and her wife.

“My turn nowWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Inko started but was cut off by Toshinori thrusting into her pussy, each thrust faster and more powerful than the last causing Inko moan louder and louder with each one.

“ **ugh...I~Inko’s...p~pussy...s~so...t~tight!** ” he grunted as he claimed the pussy of his first wife, her moans and cries of pleasure only made him want her more. “ **F~Fuck...hah...f~fuck...s~so...g~gooodddd!** ” he groaned out.

Inko was unprepared for Rei’s teeth and tongue to assault her breasts, her moans and cries increased at the sensation of Rei worshiping her breasts, “Inko’s tits, so tasty~” the fox-woman purred.

“C~ **C** U **M** M **I** N **G** !” Inko and Toshinori moaned in unison, Inko’s womb expanding to fit the load of her husband. “Hah...hah...hah...T~Toshi...hah...hah...s~so...f~full” Inko panted out, pushing Rei’s head further into her breasts it muffled the scream of the nineties as Toshinori slammed into her ass.

“ **ugh...R~Rei’s...a~ass...s~so…f~fuckin...t~tight!** ” Toshinori roared as he began to pound at it, hungrily claiming it as his. Inko’s hands wandered down her wife’s body, and began to play with her pussy moaning out at the sensation of her wife’s moans sending pleasurable vibrations up and down her breasts.

Rei came from the combined assault of her partners, letting out a moan as she felt her husband own release along with his roared “ **C~CUMMING!** ” her stomach bloating slightly from the load.

Without missing a beat, he filled Inko after he pulled out of Rei, her scream echoed off the walls as he claimed her ass as his own. “ **ugh...I~Inko’s...a~ass...s~so...g~good** ” he groaned out as he felt his wife's ass clench on his cock.

“M~Master’s...hah...c~cock...s~so...b~big...o~ohhhhhhhh” she gasped out as he continued to slam into her back door. “F~Fuck...f~fuck...F~FUCK!” she screamed out as she came again, despite this Toshinori continued to thrust into her.

Soon both roared their release, Toshinori falling back taking both of his wives with him, “ **w~wonder~ful...hah...a~as...hah...a~al~ways...hah...l~ladies** ” he gasped out as both women began to snuggle against his chest.

All fell asleep after bathing in the afterglow of their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


	4. Grey-Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

On this night, once a year; The garden writhed and shuddered. The plants bob and swayed as if listening to a tune only they could here. The mushrooms bounced and swung in beat with the plants. There were few who could tell you as to why this happened - many thought it was just a Quirk of nature, many more spread the wives tale; the two gardeners dancing eternally.

Now you’d be right in thinking the wives tale was true, at least in some variation. For you see, eons ago, when the earth was young, the molten lava of its creation having just coolled, the Green and the Grey personified, The Green a Man and the Grey a Woman. Together they sought to blanket the planet in life, to nurture this young planet.

The Male was tall, an even 6 foot and broad shouldered, his form was composed entirely of plants, smooth bark made his skin as his trunk like arms and legs were accented with green veins of chlorophyll. Where he walked; grass grew, flowers blossomed and trees bloomed. Soon the rich soil was filled with a Garden of Eden.

The Female was small, barely breaking 5 foot and like her counterpart composed entirely of fungus. Lithe limbs extended from her body as her shape elegantly curved at the chest, hips and waist, looking almost squishy as she strode through the rich soil, fungi sprouting as she did so. The winds that blew through her created the base of the nexus of almost all echo-life.

At the birthplace of man, the two did meet and consummated the birth of the echo system. The Male, stripped of his planets looked human; with a head of broccoli colored hair, shining emeralds for eyes, an angular face with symmetrical diamond freckles on both checks. His body reminiscent of a Greek God; toned cut muscles rippled across his form as he took his counterpart into his embrace.

The Female was similarly stripped; her head was adorned with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob, which reached past her narrow shoulders. Her slender form coated in lean muscle and graceful curves; her breasts were modest, perky and light, her waist was full and lust, her skin free of blemish and silkily smooth resembling that of a Greek Goddess. 

The Female gasped and moaned as the Male claimed her, The Grey and The Green causing the very echo system to shake and stagger. Their bodies intertwining as they celebrated life. Their gasps and moans creating a song that was sung to the beat of their hearts. The pants and moans built to a crescendo before a scream that shook the echo-system resounded around the planet.

Upon their finish, their bodies dissolved and in its place, the fabled Garden of Eden lay, a finial gift from the personifications of Green and Grey. So now, eons later it is said that the two meet once more and celebrate life, recreating the first night they consummated their love and birthed the Garden of Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


	5. of Missing Husbands and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

It happened all so very fast, one moment she was standing, wearing just her wedding band when he struck. One hand cupping one of her breasts, the other raising her leg as her missing husband pushed himself inside her. She responded with a moan,gripping his member with her inner muscles. “Hmmm, so tight, it's been too long since I’ve done this,” he groaned into her ear.

She tried to respond but his skillful motions caused her to lose the ability to speak, all she could do was make a noise of pleasured agreement. His relentless motion caused her to see spots as he claimed her in an almost biblical manner. “Your pussy feels so warm around me,” he growled lowly, the sound exciting her more as he continued to claim her.

Pony groaned, her breath condensing despite the warmth of the room, as Izuku rhythmically pumped into her. She let out a pleased purr as his hands lovingly massaged her modest bust, caressing and groping them with masseur levels of skill. She felt his manhood pulse inside her and gasped as she felt it swell further, stretching her pussy even further. "Match my pace," he ordered, his voice husky and thick with desire. 

She did so, an excited thrill shooting through her as she did as she was commanded, she shuddered as she gripped him tighter making a pleased sound as she heard his grunt of pleasure. Her body tingling with every thrust, as something hot built within her, her core growing hotter and hotter by the moment. She groaned as one of his hands trailed up to her horns and pulled her head back as he hungrily devoured her lips.

She moaned into the kiss, as she opened her mouth obediently, his tongue dominating hers, as he deepened it. He picked her other leg up, crossing his arms to both grope her breasts and suspend her in the air. All she could do now was writhe helplessly as he took her womanhood like his life depended on it. The sounds she made excited him even more.

Soon the pace picked up, her breath becoming gasping moans as she tried to keep up, "F~FUCK!" she cried as he assaulted her throat and collar bone; licking, kissing and sucking on them. Her arousal grew even more as his quirk kicked in, ropes of black slithering along her body, letting off tiny sparks of electricity; the light sting and resulting tingle causing her to go into a daze.

Her pleasure addled mind could barely make sense of her predicament, all she could do was focus on the way her husband wanted her. She let out a disappointed whine as she was dropped onto the bed. Her whine became a noise of pleasure as he took her hips and thrust into her. Her legs snapping around his waist as they met in a needy kiss.

She felt his skin tingle with his quirk, as his strength and speed began to increase. Her own super strength swiftly being overwhelmed by his, even when she mustered all of it to fight against his hold. She let out a sound of surprise as she felt his hand collide with her ass, moaning shortly afterwards as she felt it tingle. 

“Umph! So Tight! So Firm!” Izuku grunted between kisses, the powerful legs around his waist clenching as his hands slapped and groped her ass. Kneading it in a manner similar to how he handled her breasts earlier. “Umph! You’re getting tighter” he growled as Pony reacted to the abuse of her ass, her own moans and cries adding to his own pleasure.

The hottness in Pony’s core was almost unbearable now, she  _ needed _ release. It seems Izuku had also come to that conclusion, so with eyes and hair alight with his quirk he picked up the pace, hungrily assaulting her neck once more. His peace becoming almost feral in his need to cum, her own cries becoming more and more primal in nature.

A cry echoed as she snapped awake, launching up right in her bed, allowing her covers to fall from her naked body. A beat passed before she let a curse out "Damn I miss my Izu" ,she sighed before reaching for  _ Cowboy _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


	6. God Quest 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another huge shout out for my boys [Mack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMackinac/pseuds/MightyMackinac), Irmadbro and Sona for being the awesome beta's that they are
> 
> also remember to comment and share your thoughts

Izuku was a man who could pride himself on many things; he had successfully clawed his way up the ranks of blacksmithing to become the Royal Blacksmith, while also clawing his way through Magecraft training and becoming a top tier Mage and perhaps most impressively, he had managed to marry the loves of his life; Momo Yaorarozu, Melissa Shield and Kyoka Jiro. And he had done all of this, despite being ‘tainted’.

However, Izuku was a humble man of deep seated self worth issues. Despite constant reassurances, he could not see himself as worthy of their love.  _ If… if I want to be I have to… be more than a man. _ As his thoughts continued on this train, he didn’t notice a presence that moved beside him.

“Do it” 

A voice startled him out of his thoughts, his head snapped around to source, and desire rose within him. Momo Yaorarozu-Midoriya; Sorceress Magistrate, heir to the crown of the Khavidel Kingdom & and all around Goddess of a woman. She was currently adorned in a see through sleeping dress, with a black floral pattern on her breasts, with a lacy black thong with the same pattern covering her womanhood.

She giggled elegantly as she caught his look of bewildered arousal before speaking again. “You clearly have a plan to go off and do something to ‘earn’ our love, despite us constantly telling you that it’s not needed. So this is something you have to do,” she spoke with an exacerbated but fond sigh. “Plus, I’m curious - what would sex with a God be like,” she purred and just like she had intended, Izuku took her to their room.

* * *

It was possible to become a God, one just needed to use the『God Maker』ritual, something pretty much any Mage knew how to do, as new mages are often taught by invoking the ritual to take advantage of the massive Mana charge that builds up from doing so, though the charge is a set amount, so no spamming the ritual for an increased charge.

Still, to ascend Izuku needed to first perform a partial『God Maker』ritual; Izuku was ‘tainted’ this means that his blood was full of impurities that prevented him from using certain things. One of these things was the full『God Maker』ritual. Izuku persevered still, using his old necklace as the storing point for the needed Mana for the Divine Matrix, Izuku sought out a Priest of the Old Ways.

It took him many moons to reach the Priest, and while traveling his long journey, he poured more and more Mana into his future Divine Matrix. When he finally arrived, he was excited - he was almost halfway there. The sheer level of Mana stored in his necklace was unprecedented. Taking a full month to properly bless, but at the end of the month, Izuku was ecstatic.

He ventured deep into the forest, and took a fortifying breath. It was time.

“『God Maker』” he intoned deeply, the words causing a wave of power to ripple across the clearing he was in. 『Divine Mana』surged within him and changed his core from a tainted mortal one to a『Divine Core』the power of the Gods filled him as Izuku focused, he needed to choose a『Domains』,the sources of a God/Demi-Gods power.

Izuku grinned, his goals were in sight. Accessing the『Divine Core』had given him [Partial Divinity] or as someone else might call it, Demi-Godhood. His current Domains? Magic and Love. Unleashing a minor teleportation spell, he was now back in his home. His grin grew wider when he heard the moans and cries from upstairs. He ghosted up the stairs, using his new powers to phase through the door and watched the heavenly scene.

* * *

**Lewd things ahead, for the easily offended; leave now. Warnings of Femdom on other Females, Lactation, Cumflation/Cum Inflation, Maledom and Minor Hyper Dick.**

Momo was currently devouring the lips of Kyoka, hungrily groping and kneading her body. Obediently eating Momo out was Melissa; the busty blonde meticulously kissed, licked and sucked on Momo's lower lips as her hands worshiped Momo's ass. Izuku's hand descended into his trousers as he felt himself hardened at the sight. He silenced himself as he began to stroke his manhood, feeling it pulse and throb as Momo dominated her sister wives.

A lead of Mana appeared in Momo’s hand as she used it to pull Melissa further into her womanhood. Grinding and gyrating her wanting pussy into her blond wifes face. Kyoka could only let out gasping cries and writhe helplessly as Momo conquered her. “Hm~ so tasty~” she purred as she flicked her tongue across Kyoka’s nipples. Lightly biting them as she played with the submissive woman.

Izuku accessed his new Love『Domain』and linked his senses to his wives. None of the ladies on the bed noticed the psionic link going up, nor did they really notice the spike in their arousal. Izuku cast a quick spell to shed his clothing and began to speed his stroking up, the ladies on the bed getting more and more desperate as well.

In unison the four came, Melissa feeling Izuku's load on her stomach made her lift Momo to see her husband standing at the foot of the bed, erect and looking at the three of them with lust in his eyes. A desire that was reflected in their eyes as well, all three could sense his divinity, and it made them wetter.

Kyoka was quick to clean Melissa's stomach as Momo shook her ass at him, the hungry look in her eyes matched the look of raw desire in his. Melissa and Kyoka cried out as he filled Momo's ass. All three crying out in unison as Izuku used the psychic link to allow all of them to feel the sensations of one of them being fucked. He groaned and growled as Momo expertly massaged him with her ass.

Momo, in the midst of their combined lust and needing more, dragged her sister wives to her breasts. As Kyoka and Melissa began to kiss and suck on Momo's breasts, Milk rapidly filled them only to be drained nearly as fast by her wives. As one, the three came. Izuku panted but was far from done, he pulled himself of Momo’s ass and filled her pussy.

Momo lout out shrieking moans as he assaults her pussy, slowly at first but he was quickly building a speed. Izuku groaned as he felt the powerful muscles of Momo massage his manhood, almost matching each throb and pulse of his hardened member. Soon Izuku called on every bit of strength he could muster to make her finish. All four let out screams of pleasure as they finally came, Momo’s womb expanding as its new contents filled it.

His breaths were ragged as he inhaled deeply through his nose, his face was still one of primal lust. A wet pop sounded as he pulled out of Momo, turning his sights on Melissa next, the blond already spreading her legs “p~please, f~fill me” she whispered breathily, she was still recovering from Momo’s Orgasm. With a hungry grin, Izuku filled the wanting pussy with his pulsing cock.

"F~fuck! I~I~I'm Y~Yours" she stuttered out, as Izuku hungrily thrust into her, groaning with each thrust as he felt her tighten around him. Melissa’s breath steamed as she shrieked and moaned, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Izuku assaulted her milky breasts. With a roar he emptied his load into her willing womb, which expanded to fit its new occupants, Izuku spasming lightly.

Kyoka weakly crawled over to him, impaling herself on his still hardened manhood, his cock creating a bulge inside her , her cute moans causing him to be gentler with her. She was slighter than his other wives and could not endure the furious fucking the others could. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, dominating her easily. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her tighten on him, no doubt from how greedily he’d just dominated her.

Kyoka moaned as she could feel every throb and pulse of his manhood inside her. She squirmed and writhed as he rhythmically thrust into her, building speed and power with each one. Soon she reached her peak, just as he reached his. She panted as her womb was forced to expand, growing to the size of a woman who was 3 months pregnant.

Pulling his two other wives closer, Izuku settled in for the night, well what was left of it as he thought about the morrow, idily he cast a spell to prevent them from getting pregnant, they had all agreed no children until after Izuku had become a God. “Hopefully, they’ll let me make up for those months I was away” he pondered hopefully before a titanic yawn left his lips. Izuku his eyes as he descended into the realms of sleep, dreaming of his wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
